


Nefarious

by sloan_ns



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Adam In Love, Angst and Feels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Dark Adam, Dark Magic, Deception, Desire, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Entrapment, Evil Dracula, Feeding, Foursome, Fucking, Lust, Lycans, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Prophetic Dreams, Revenge, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloan_ns/pseuds/sloan_ns
Summary: A Vampire Tale of Lust, Murder, Blood, Sex and Love.





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Nefarious: Extremely wicked or villainous

 

He sat watching her. Her every move meticulously documented in his mind. How she walked, how her hips swayed with every step, how her curves enticed the men around her to drop their eyes and follow them as she glided past the bar. He watched her with possessive eyes, casually draping his arm over the chair to rub circles around the rim of his tumbler half stocked with scotch. ‘Soon, my darling’ He licked his lips in thought ‘Soon I will have you. You will be mine and mine alone. Forever’ She slowed her pace as she walked by, taking a deep breath and looking over her shoulder at him. He smiled and nodded his head. She smiled and carried on down the corridor to the ladies’ room.

“Turn around my love. Look at me” His voice hissed in her direction. She stopped. Turning her head, then her body in his direction, she stared at him with parted lips before quickly walking away. ‘I _will_ have you’ he growled.

He cringed slightly, feeling the discomfort of hunger squeeze his gut. He must feed soon. Looking around the lounge, he sensed eyes on him, and smiled slightly. ‘Four women, all in black – left of the piano’ he mused.

Pivoting around in the soft, leather chair he met their gaze. He watched them rub their legs together as he fingered the ice cubes in his drink, bringing them to his mouth, he sucked off the liquor, causing them to choke back their breaths so only tiny whimpers escaped their mouths. He could feel their blood coursing through their veins with every heart beat. He was hungry, and he spoke in almost a whisper to them as his eyes changed from blue to black, hypnotising them to his will. “None of you will move. You all belong to me” The women instinctively ran their hands down their cleavage and over their breasts, moaning at the sensation. The heat rising up inside them was heaven. Faces flushed, lips parted and plump, they began touching each other ever so discreetly. Their mouths found the others and they planted slow, deep kisses on one another’s open and waiting mouths. He could smell their wetness for him, middles swollen and waiting…he did so enjoy licking the running juices off their thighs.

With their last breath they will scream his name, coming hard, while he sucked them dry. “Its going to be a delicious evening” He smiled a smile only the devil could love, making his way across the room to seal the fate of four beautiful people. Again.

 

* * *

 

Elena awoke suddenly from a peaceful sleep, terrified. Her night gown was streaked with sweat and her breathing was deep and laboured. “It was a dream…just an awful dream” She quickly threw off her blankets and walked to the washroom, gulping a glass of water she steadied herself on the sink, looking at her reflection. She giggled and shook her head at herself for being so afraid of nothing. “Way to go girl. You can scare yourself a hundred times better then any old horror movie” Elena took another look in the mirror and ran her hand through her wavy brown hair. Smiling stupidly, she made her way back to her bed and cozied up under the oversized white duvet, never noticing the figure behind her in the bathroom. The one with no reflection. The one that waited for her.

She moved, half asleep, from side to side, unsettled. A white, breezy mist formed at the foot of Elena’s bed as she tossed in her sleep. Slowly it crept under her duvet, a mound molded under it, and it moved gently up the bed. She felt fingers grazing her knees, then pressure on her inner thighs which opened her legs and she moaned. It felt like a million fingers all over her body. Pressure pushed her arms up and back to the side of her head, and she felt a strange sensation on her neck – lips, but not lips, like air almost. The feeling was incredible and Elena’s mouth opened letting out a long, deep moan of pleasure. Her hand was taken down and run down over her breast to sit in between her legs. She felt all her wetness and began rubbing in tiny circles, her hand guided by something else. Her juices ran past the seams of her underwear and her moans slowly began turning into cries.

Suddenly,something was on her swollen middle and she yelled in the darkness, it roughly pinned her arms up over her head and licked ever inch of her. Elena’s back arched and goose bumps ran the length of her spine, her heart pounded and she cried out to it not to stop. The pleasure was like nothing she had ever experienced in her life, when she came, she screamed. Then another orgasm, then another…wave after wave hit her like a brick wall and she lost all strength in her body. Still screaming with pleasure, Elena’s body was limp and used. She couldn’t move, she could only scream for more…

 

* * *

 

 

The bedroom light snapped on and she sat up straight as a board, confused and flushed. “Well, well, what do we have here” Nevada sauntered to the side of the bed and crossed his arms smirking “My God you couldn’t wait for me?” Elena shook her head “What? I don’t..” He grabbed the side of the duvet and yanked it down, exposing the dripping wetness running freely down her still spread legs. He licked his lips and growled “I want that” He hissed and pointed to her middle “I want to watch you”. Elena sat in bed completely dumbfounded. ‘What the hell just happened to me?’ And now he was here, but it wasn’t Nevada who was with her, was it?, but there was something here, and it did things…amazing things…

She put her hands over her face and rocked back and forth.

She was quite sure she had just lost her mind.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird mashup of different fandoms, but I love all these films equally and couldn't decide which one to write about, so I chose all of them :).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Be kind please and thank you ;)

 

 

After Nevada had taken her for himself he kissed Elena on the forehead and left, with no word when he’d be back – if at all. She hated it, hated that he just comes in and fucks her at his leisure and leaves, sometimes for days. It wasn’t always like this, he used to treat her like a human being, not a thing he can use when he needed release. Elena couldn’t remember when it went sour, but it had been far too long since it had, and she was more then ready to get out of this mess.

She also knew she wasn’t the only woman he was with. He denied it, tried to gaslight her about it, go on how she was his only…but it was all bullshit. She could _smell_ other women on him, their own scents, their skin on his. She had only put up with it out of fear; fear that if she left him, he would kill her. Nevada wasn’t feared because he was fair, or kind. He was feared because he was the biggest drug lord in Washington Heights. People that slighted him, if only accidently, disappeared - _permanently._ Elena found out too late how many psychopathic tendencies he was so skilled at hiding.

Elena wanted out desperately, but every plan she thought of came up short. She prayed he would lose interest in her in favor of whoever else he was bedding at the moment. ‘She can have him’ Elena thought looking up at the ceiling, his seed still running down her thighs. She hadn’t felt the slightest bit of pleasure from him in months. He just takes it for himself and leaves – no concern for her. And it was beginning to hurt. With no arousal, he just pushed himself in and her body rejected the invasion. Sometimes after he finished, she would find blood on the sheets between her legs. Elena would hurt for days after – and it was on those occasions that she was relieved when he didn’t return.

If only earlier was not a dream…it felt _so_ good. It was so real, Elena would have sworn there was someone in her bed…someone who made her feel such pleasure, but at the same time, so safe…She felt her middle begin to swell and she had to fight the urge to touch herself. Although she loved how her body felt, she reluctantly rolled out of bed and made her way to the shower.

Elena was late to work at the lounge last night and she promised her boss to come in early to make up for it. Stepping into the shower, she remembered the handsome stranger she passed on her way to the ladies’ room. She had never seen him before, but there was something familiar about him. The way he looked at her from underneath his longish brown hair was…captivating.

Elena tisked at the time “Come on girl, move or you’ll be late again”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you have found her” Dracula finished feeding and dropped the body on the floor. Dabbing the corners of his mouth with his handkerchief he continued “After centuries of hoping and longing, it has finally come to pass. You have found the one who will complete you – or so the gypsy’s said” He let out a snicker and Adam cringed at the sound “Tell me Adam, what will Eve think of all this? She is your wife after all…” Adam pivoted around in the chair and stared at the dead lord in front of him before speaking.

“She will think it is fine. I know this as she herself has been looking for her _one_ longer then I have – well before we married. Our love is a true love, it is not, however, the love of a mated partnership. We are compatible by all accounts, we comfort each other, but we have always known we were not the others _true one._ This is why we often live apart for decades at a time – our search for our true one beckons us, as you know. I tell you this not because I feel it to be any of your business, but because I think you forget how terrible it can be at times, as you have had Mina for centuries already. I would also like to add that I find your prying to be very irritating.” Adam stood and walked over to get himself a drink. He relished in the feeling of the warm blood hitting the back of his throat and he closed his eyes for just a moment, thinking of her, and a smile spread across his lips.

After centuries of looking and failing, anguish and hopelessness, he finally found her – quite by accident. She was fingering through some old vinyl at the vintage record shop in upper Manhattan one night when he walked in. He wasn’t even supposed to be in New York at that time; and had his new assistant not made the mistake of setting up the meeting with the record executive a week early, he never would have found her. He would have still been in Detroit.

The sensation of seeing her hit him like a million fingers running wild up his spine, and he almost lost his footing when his knees threatened to give out. Adam stood in the door way, staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his long life. His breathing was laboured and he held on to the door frame for support. His senses tingled and a feeling of complete awe came over him. His entire body relaxed as he felt her aura wrap around his. Her being sensed his and with a rush, covered him completely. He felt incredible. Light and free of the sorrow that had plagued him for so long. When she turned in his direction, he saw her eyes knew him, even if her mind did not. She stared at him with a surprised expression on her face, but didn’t move. They stood staring at each other for what felt like an eternity, entranced with one another, feeling things that had no words to describe them…

“So then” Dracula began, breaking Adam out of his delightful memory “When will you claim her?”

Adam sneered in his direction before opening the door “That is something that does not concern you in the least”

Dracula ran his long nails against his mouth and smiled “We will see about that” he grinned.

“We will just see”

 

 

 


	3. Pleasure

 

 

 

Adam’s eyes followed Elena around the lounge as she gathered empty glasses and refilled the wine of many appreciative men. Their mouths turned up in half smirks as their eyes ran down her body. Adam’s lips curled under his gums watching one mans hand gently sweep by her hips. His eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand up, snapping his finger the ‘touchy’ gentleman spilt his drink on himself, covering the front of his expensive suit in small, spaztic motions. Embarrassed of his apparent lack of control, the bewildered man quickly moved to the washroom, and Adam smiled.

He returned his gaze to the lounge, but Elena was no where to be found. He stood up and turned his head down the corridor, then across to the bar and back to the piano. ‘Where are you my love’ He pondered ‘You can’t hide from me’ He put his index and middle fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, using his third eye to find her. Clouds parted in his mind and he saw her down the alley of the lounge, walking briskly toward 183rd with her arms up, trying to hail a cab. ‘Where are you rushing off too my beauty, the night has just begun’ Adam licked his lips at the thought of what he was planning for her, planning to do to her.

Standing up, he shrugged his coat over his arm and finished what remained in his glass. A wicked smile fell over his face as he headed for the door

“Mine” He growled.

 

* * *

 

 

Elena had to get out of there. She saw him – the one from her dream, she was sure of it. ‘But that’s not possible!’ She was screaming in her head at the craziness, moving faster down the alley to get away from it and leave it behind. Didn’t she see him at the record store? Was it the same man? If he was there, then he’s a real person, right? Elena was beside herself, she was medicated for this. Years of the same dreams and the same horrors…they told her it was all in her head – it was stress – it was just a dream… “It was all a lie!” She yelled to no one, out of pure frustration.

He was real.

Years of dreams where he relentlessly pursued her; her trying to run but her legs felt like concrete and she moved so slow as he gained in the back ground. His eyes were black and his smile was hellish and dangerous. Every time he got close enough to reach out to grab her, Elena woke up. And when she did, the moisture between her legs was spilling out on to the sheets under her. She was terrified, but she had never been so aroused in her life.

“Cab!” Elena yelled at the taxi that rushed past her. “Asshole!” She tried again and as she swung her arm, her bag flew off it, spilling the contents between the sidewalk and the threshold of the alley. She rushed to pick up her things when she heard something behind her. She turned quickly around and froze, listening. She stretched a shaky hand out to blindly grab at her belongings, her head still turned toward the alley. Shoving whatever she could grab inside the bag, leaving the rest, she bolted toward the street.

Just as Elena crossed the threshold onto the lit sidewalk, an arm roughly snaked around her waist and yanked her backward into the dark alley. She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth, her voice was just a pathetic squeak. She squirmed and kicked, trying to redeem her freedom, her body pushed up against the cold brick with a hand wrapped tightly around her neck. She strained her eyes at the large silhouette in the shadows in front of her. She could feel his breath on her neck and his lips skimming over the tender part just under her ear. This felt so familiar…the smell of him…his touch…

“Do not be afraid darling. You know who I am. I have been waiting for you…”

It _was_ him.

“I…I want to see you…” Her voice was shaky but firm. She did want to see him – he who had been tormenting her in her dreams. Adam loosened his grip on her neck slightly and moved his face closer to hers, running his mouth up the side of her neck, sending shivers down the length of her spine. His hands slid down her sides and rested lightly on her hip bones, as the pads of his index fingers drew circles around them. Elena rubber her legs together, trying to stop her body from reacting to his touch. She let out a panting breath as his mouth set millimeters from hers. She didn’t realise her eyes were closed, and when she opened them, he was staring dead in her face, smiling wickedly.

“It’s…you. I know you…who…”

“Yes my love, I am Adam. I have been waiting for you for so long…and now, I have you. _You are mine_!” With one hand Adam ripped her blouse open and began kneading her breasts. His mouth crashed into hers and she returned the kiss with just as much passion. She couldn’t fight it anymore – had no desire too. He kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue in her mouth and Elena moaned at the feeling. Adam grabbed her arms and threw them over her head and she winced at the pain, then cried out at his mouth on her nipple, sucking in hard, licking her all over.

Her moans were becoming louder as he kissed down her stomach to the waist band of her skirt, her arms still above her head, kept there by an invisible force. He knelt down in front of her and tore off her skirt and panties, leaving her swollen, wet middle exposed to the cold. He breathed in her scent. Adam looked up at Elena’s eyes, clouded over with lust and pleasure and felt his cock twitch at the sight of her. The predatory smile on his face made her moan for his touch, knowing what he could do to her. She was pinned to a brick wall with her juices flowing down her inner thigh, begging him to touch her. She was at his mercy and she _loved_ it.

He hitched her leg over his shoulder and buried his face in her hot, wet middle. Elena was screaming for more, begging him to make her come. He ran his tongue up her soft folds and found her clit, licking in circles then sucking hard on her tiny flesh. Three thick fingers rammed inside of her and her walls clamped down around them as she begged him for more. He ate her out like he had not eaten in years, licking and sucking Elena until he could feel her walls tighten down for the last time. Her orgasm tore through her body, sending heat and waves of pure ecstasy through out her shaking core. Adam lapped up everything she gave him, he couldn’t get enough of her

“ _God I love how you taste my love. You are mine – MINE! Say it!_ He hissed

“Y.. Yours…just yours” She was being held up by white fog and when it entered her soft folds, Elena came over and over and over. She begged it to stop, but her body wanted all of it…hard.

Adam shoved his fangs into her inner thigh, feeding on her. His first taste of her blood mixed with her juices was ecstasy and he allowed himself to revel in it, closing his eyes. She tasted so good. He dug them in farther and began feeding fully this time, digging his fingers into her perfect flesh, the bruises already showing up under his grip. Elena was begging him to stop, every time she came in his mouth, she begged him never to stop.

“Please…more.. I can’t…oh God!” Her last orgasm was so deep and so intense, she blacked out. Her body going limp and fading into pure bliss.

 

* * *

 

 

Elena awoke the next morning in her bed, fully clothed, in her pajamas.

On the night table beside her, wrapped in gold tissue paper, lay a single white rose.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not a nice chapter. Short, and not nice. Domestic violence.  
> This chapter is only Trouble in the Heights. Nevada's an asshole.

 

 

“What the fuck is _that!_?”

Nevada gritted through his teeth as he dug his nails in Elena’s face, dragging her off the chair and throwing her to the floor. Pointing to the puncture wounds on the top of her thigh. The holes now oozing white on top of the black and blue hives. Nevada recoiled in disgust.

“I asked you a question bitch! What. The. FUCK! IS _!_ THAT _!”_

His nose touching hers as he slammed her head off the hard wood. He twisted her already bent body over to view the _thing_ on her leg. He spat in her face before twisting her even further over. Elena’s spine popped at the unnatural angle and she began sobbing in pain. Nevada punched her in the jaw, and again her head hit the hard wood with a thud, spewing blood on his boots.

“You been fuckin’ around slut? Is that what that thing is? You infected with something?” Elena was curled up in a ball with her arms around her head. She knew this was going to be bad – he wasn’t done yet.

“Ne…Nevada…no I never...I- “

“Shut the fuck up! Shut up - You talk when I fuckin’ say so! You don’t do anything until I _say_ – dirty fuckin’ puta!”

Nevada pulled a knife from the drawer and sauntered over to Elena, yanking her up and pinning her between the counter and his body. “You smell pig” He whispered in her half conscience ear. “You smell of another man. I told you what happens to little cunts that go spreading their legs for other men…No one disrespects me” He squeezed her limp body hard into the marble, the burn in her spine was unbearable.

_“NO ONE!”_

The blade ran down Elena’s face and dug into her cheekbone. Screaming as the tip brushed over the bone, the pain brought her to her knees. Grasping at her face, eyes wide in horror at the blood pooling around her and the feel of her wound – flesh cut apart so deep she felt her inner tissue, and threw up. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she heard Nevada laughing before she felt the toe of his boot kick her in the ribs.

“Now everyone will know what a whore you are” He lifted her face up by her cheek “And everyone will know who you belong to – they will know who owns this slut, and what happens when my women disrespect me” Nevada took a long lick up her bloody cheek, digging his nails in the gash and she screamed.

“No one crosses me. _No one”_

He left Elena bleeding on the floor. She passed out moments later, shaking.


	5. The Book

 

 

“Mina!” Adam rammed his shoulder into the heavy mahogany door sending it crashing open into the wall behind it. He struggled to carry Elena up the stoop, both soaking wet from the storm outside. Her rain drenched face dripping the remainder of dried blood on to the floor.

“Mina _please_!”

Mina ran down the two-way split staircase toward the foyer, tripping on her long skirt in the process and cursing under her breath at her own clumsiness. When she reached the landing, Mina looked up to call out to Adam, but her voice vanished in thin air when she saw what he was carrying. She stood, stunned and confused. He was practically dragging a human girl into Dracula’s house – _her_ house. Both were covered in mud and blood and water and she was both completely taken back, and angry all at the same time by the sight. ‘What was he thinking bringing her here of all places’ she thought. ‘He’ll eat her for breakfast – if she’s still alive’

“Mina! Come quickly!” Adam faltered, practically throwing the poor girl on the chair by the table. Mina quickened her pace to meet him in the foyer

“Adam what are you doing?” Mina whispered angerly “Why did you bring her here? You know he’ll smell her long before you ever have the chance to take her away now – you’ve sealed her fate!” She looked at the girl, grabbing her wrist trying to locate the pulse point. Feeling the weak thump against the pads of her index and middle fingers, she sighed and nodded her head toward the door

“She is alive but barely. Leave before her scent begins to linger, while you still have time. Her pulse is weak, he’ll not pick up on it when he returns.” She looked at Adam sternly “And by that, I mean this moment, which does not count for ten minutes from now – now go! Take her to a hospital where she belongs” Mina stood and grabbed Elena’s arm trying to yank her up and move her toward the door. Adam pulled her hand of Elena’s arm, his sad eyes meeting Mina’s in a gaze she felt too guilty to hold.

“Are you so cruel that the sight of this beaten girl does nothing to appeal to your feelings? I came here because I thought you of all people would help me - her…why won’t you…” He was cut short by a harsh snap

“Because if there is life in that body he will take it from her. I don’t understand how you could be so foolish Adam…do you want to turn her, or save her? You can do both on your own without my help, why are you here!” Her angry whispered threatened to turn into a shout “This is absurd, now get her out of here before _he_ returns and take her to a hospital where she…”

“I want the book.”

Adam glared at Mina, his eyes never leaving her face. Mina sucked in a deep breath and laid her hands in her lap as she knelt by the girl’s side. Her eyes purposely avoiding Adam’s face.

“I don’t know… I can’t…”

“The book Mina. Where is it?”

“Adam I can not just simply give you the book like it was...”

“ _THE BOOK MINA! WHERE IS THE BOOK!”_

“Take her to the hospital Adam, for the love of God get out of here!” Mina stood, flustered and scared, trying to leave what she knew to be a hopeless situation that could only be made worse by her giving into Adam’s request. She turned quickly toward the study, but Adam grabbed her arm, turning her back toward him. She winced in pain before having to drop to her knees involuntarily by Adam’s strong pull. His eyes dug into hers and he spoke with a low monstrous voice that sent chills up Mina’s spine. His entire face had morphed into what could only be describe as horrifying and primitive; the face of his true self before a kill. She was terrified.

“She has lost too much blood to be saved by them, the zombies. They can do nothing for her. I do not wish this,” Adam made a swooping reference to his own body before continuing “eternal hell on anyone. I will not turn her, she deserves better…she deserves…better then this.” He looked up at Mina with teary eyes, his face returning to his human state. He sighed before speaking

“The book speaks of a way to return life to humans without turning them.”

“But are you not going to turn her? Is she not your _one_? She will age and die as you live eternal. Don’t you want your one for all time? Eve has found her one, you must have sensed that” Adam had indeed sensed it. “Are you are choosing to be alone again willingly?

Before Adam could speak, Elena began to convulse, and her skin changed to a deep grey.

“We are out of time Mina. Take me to the book now. If I lose her, you will lose your life, I promise you that!”

 

Mina relented, raising to her feet and helping Adam with Elena’s limp body. She then directed him to follow her down the winding iron staircase to the basement.

There was a small room off to the side of the staircase that was secured with a large padlock. Mina fumbled with the many keys on the loop before lifting a slender skeleton key from the mess in her hands. Adam looked at the lock and the key, then opened his mouth to yell at her and she spoke over him to keep Adam from speaking again and irritating her further.

“Just wait and be quiet! “She whispered angerly

“Mina hurry, she is fading – we have no more time to spare!” Adam couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

He couldn’t lose her now, not after waiting so long to find her – more then several life times in mortal years. He had searched everywhere, but she had evaded him every time. When he finally was able to manipulate her dreams, she began taking medication to subdue them, and wouldn’t remember his face. He could not reach for her if she couldn’t see him. She had to see him there, look at him for Adam to receive her location. The pills didn’t allow him to keep his human face in her dreams; all she saw was his true face – the face of a killer. It terrified her, so much in fact that she began taking more of the medication until he couldn’t see her at all… years he lost her.

“I will not lose you again my love” He spoke softly in her bloodied ear “I will kill the man responsible for this, I promise you. When I get my hands on him, he will beg me for death” He stroked Elena’s hair and kissed the side of her injured face, licking the dried blood off and relishing the taste.

“You are mine my love…forever”

Mina rushed into the room, book in hand, pushing the contents of the table off with one fast swoop of her arm. Her hand sharply came down on the surface, motioning Adam to lay Elena there.

“Hurry Adam, please” Mina watched as he opened the book and scrolled to the exact page. She twitched and looked over her shoulder nervously, hoping this would just end soon so she could put the book back and forget she ever saw them.

Dracula would be returning soon from the hunt. If he knew anything of this, death would be a sweeter end then to face his wrath.

 

 

****

 


	6. Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire sex, threesome, foursome - unclear as to what happened here, but I went with it.

 

 

Elena awoke screaming, drenched in sweat.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was alone in a dark room, sitting up on a cot staring at a flickering bulb. Suddenly realizing how much her head was pounding, she put her hands to her temples and rested her head on top of her knees. White flecks appeared every time she blinked from the dull light that had sucked her in upon awakening, and her face throbbed in time with her heart beat.

Wincing in pain she grabbed her abdomen. She rocked back and forth, waiting for the sharp pain to pass. She lifted the thin, grey, blanket to see a small amount of blood on the sheet below. Elena was unsure of the cause of the bleeding yet, she closed her eyes tightly together and traced her thoughts back to her encounter with Nevada.

How could he do this? Was she really that surprised?

No. No she wasn’t.

Nevada Ramirez was a drug lord, a murderer, a womanizer, and a psychopath. He threw a kid off a bridge in to an oncoming train for taking his money, a child, a boy. Ended his life without a thought. Did she think for one minute that he would change for her? Become a dotting father and husband and they would live happily ever after like the end of a romanticised gangster movie?

No. No she did not.

Elena felt the tears begin to flood her eyes and she pushed them back angerly. She knew how he could do this, it was just a matter of time before he beat the shit out of her so badly she lost consciousness. She knew it. But it was the fear, the fear that kept her there, kept her from leaving. The last thing she was able to recall was lying on the cold, dirty marble floor, holding herself and crying. She vaguely remembered him kicking her, but she couldn’t be sure; he could have done that earlier or through out the beating. Either way, she was out, away from him.

It struck Elena like a slap to the face.

She was out. She was finally out…fucking _finally_ she was free! A huge smile appeared on her face and she put her hand over her mouth to cover a high-pitched giggle. Although she had no clue where she was at the moment, it was _not_ there.

“Holy fuck what a break!” She said excitedly to the empty room

She couldn’t hide her excitement, and if she held a streak of boldness inside her, she would have danced on the cot – not caring who may walk in. But that wasn’t her, so she settled for giggles and smiles, which she absolutely adored feeling able to do again. It had been far too long.

Elena looked around the room, feeling she should be petrified at her current surroundings, but oddly, she felt at peace, she felt safe. For reasons unknown to her, she felt as if from now on, she would always be safe. She decided not to over think how good she was feeling, and just absorb every last bit of it.

From the corner of her eye, she saw something move quickly across the room. She turned her head quickly from side to side, hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. Her happiness sank to the floor and was replaced by the all to familiar feeling of dread and fear. She closed her eyes and gripped the side of the cot until her knuckles turned white.

Something glided past her, brushing her face ever so gently, sending tingles up Elena’s spine. It then moved around her waist, then her calves. She couldn’t move from fear, but she also couldn’t deny the arousal she was beginning to feel. She clamped her legs together hoping the feeling would go away. She didn’t understand how she was feeling this and it terrified her. Again, the ‘something’ gently wrapped around her neck, not tightly, like a long chain. This time however, it lingered over her open blouse for a moment before moving down to her thighs; moving slowly enough to run over her breasts causing her to suck in a breath of air.

Elena wanted desperately to be touched. Her arousal to dominant to ignore. She couldn’t make herself care that what was happening to her was beyond anything that made any kind of rational sense. She just let herself _feel_ it.

“My darling love” was whispered in her ear, and her legs fell apart.

"Adam..." She whispered. Her arms were wrapped up by the white mist and her arms were pulled gently to either side of her body and held there. Her blouse was ripped open exposing her hard nipples. Her moans were loud, and this pleased him, feeling his hard cock throb inside his clothing for her. He touched himself, moaning at the feeling of pressure against it. He could feel himself leaking, he will take her soon.

Fucking her will certainly be a wonderful start to the evening. He smiled in anticipation.

Elena felt a pull up her arms and light kisses moving toward her breast on both sides. Her eyes flew open only to see two women dressed in elegant gowns with large teeth, licking and sucking on her skin. She began to struggle against the holds they had on her, until their mouths wrapped around her hard nipples and they began to suck and lick and squeeze them. Elena cried out in pleasure. The two dug their fangs in her, sucking and licking so hard there were bruises already forming around Elena’s nipples.

She yelled for more, back arching and she spread her legs wide apart involuntarily. He watched her juices run down her to the sheets below, as she came, screaming for more, screaming to be fucked hard by a cock that would stretch her wide open.

He smelled something mixed with her juices as she was stretched out on the cot. He watched his two wives ram their wet fingers in and out of Elena’s limp body as they fed on her breasts. How aroused he got watching his women pleasure another. His cock twitched, and he pulled it out, slowly running his hands up and down his enormous shaft while he watched the girl’s pussy being stretched to the limit and her wetness pouring out of her as she lay there with her legs open.

Still caressing himself, he realized the smell was menstrual blood and he froze. It was the rarest to taste - the most sensual and delicious to feed on. It was not like the taste of regular blood from a bite, this was made from the shedding of the placenta, that which holds life itself. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and running his tongue over his top lip.

Turning his gaze to the girl, his eyes went completely black and his long fangs darted out of his parted lips like skin over silk.

“Bitches. Leave me”

The two women whined and sobbed at the order to depart. But when he looked at the and snarled, they fled quickly, crying down the corridor as they ran.

He pounced on top of Elena, tasting the blood left by the women’s bites and he growled low in his throat. Still lost in ecstasy, Elena laid there waiting and moaning and begging to come again and he buried his face in her pussy and she screamed for him. He licked a straight swipe up her folds and caught her clit at the end, rolling it around his abnormally large tongue. He spread her legs so far apart they burned, and he continued to eat her and suck all the precious blood from her insides.

The white mist rubbed her clit until she came over and over, drenching his face in blood and wetness. He lapped up everything she gave him up, moaning at the taste of her blood. His cock was so fucking hard he couldn’t take it anymore. He rammed his length inside her causing her to cry out in pain and her back arched off the cot at the feeling. He was huge, and it hurt.

He looked down at her flushed face before he spoke in a raspy voice

“Oh my beauty, you’re so tight for me. I will make you come over and over again with my thick cock. Do you like how I fuck you?” Elena cried out at the feel of his cock inside her

“I can feel you stretch under me, I just want t rip you apart!” At that he dug his fangs into her shoulder and the mixture of pain and pleasure sent her into one, continuous orgasm. She laid there, completely submissive to him. Her body aching for more. “

“My cock will hit every place inside you to pleasure you, even the places you didn’t know you had” He licked the side of her face then bit her lip and drank from her mouth. She was so tight, he was going to come soon – come and fill her up with his seed. She will love him filling her up, the pleasure of his cock growing inside her walls will hit every spot. “Only I can fuck you like this, only I can eat you and fuck you so hard you come over and over and…”

He pushed inside her so hard he hit her cervix, shooting his seed deep. He pumped and pumped, emptying himself relentlessly inside her quivering body.

He was still rock hard.

He looked at the her under him and licked his lips. Flipping her over her placed her on all fours as she begged him to come again

“Soon you will my beauty – come all over me” He licked two fingers and slowly inserted them in Elena’s rear. Then a third finger before he began pumping in and out. She shifted as it hurt a bit. Suddenly she felt a tongue on her clit and her legs spread apart again. She looked down and saw one of the women licking and sucking her and she came in her mouth with a yell. She bucked her hips forward as she was sucked dry. She then began sucking and feeding on Elena’s breast and she moaned while she played with her wet folds.

He jerked his cock and rubbed the head on her cheeks, watching his woman please her.

“I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to stick my huge cock in your tight little ass and fuck you till I fill you up.” He said with a dark smile “Do you like that, when my women eats you?” All Elena could do was moan “Are you going to come again so she can lick you up?” He whispered in her ear and began moving his length into her. The pain turned to pleasure by the feeling of a mouth on her clit again as he pumped in and out of her.

Harder and harder he rammed himself in and Elena came so hard she saw stars. She felt his seed fill her up and she begged for more of him to take her. He fell on her back, panting and growling.

Leaving her body, he smiled a wicked smile and laughed. Elena was spread out on the cot completely at his mercy.

“Open your eyes darling, look at me"

She struggled to do just that simple task, her body still lost in the heat and the pleasure of what had just happened. She was dazed – dizzy. She didn’t think she was even able to form words.

“Look at me” His voice was harsher, colder.

Elena opened her eyes. She screamed in horror at the thing in front of her. He laughed at her realization; a cold, inhuman laugh that was from hell itself. He cackled and clapped his hands in front of him, relishing in the look on her face when it sunk in that he, in fact, was not her beloved Adam.

“W... Who are…what are…?” She just couldn’t spit it out

“I am Dracula” His face turned and morphed, pulled and tore, until the face of his true self was exposed. It was terrifying.

What she wouldn’t give to be on the floor of Nevada’s apartment, under his boot, instead of here right now.

What she wouldn’t give for that hell instead of this one.

 

 

 


	7. Redemption

 

 

Adam crashed through the door of the dirty room in the basement where Elena was. There, on the cot, he saw her sobbing uncontrollably. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees and her face was buried in the crevasse in between. She rocked herself back and forth violently. Small whimpers escaped her mouth and words like ‘No’ and ‘It’s a dream’ were tangled into incomprehensible dialect.

Adam moved to go to her and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open and tears began to well up in his eyes. He could smell him here, smell him all around her. He looked down at Elena, if she was able to see his face the expression on it would have killed her. A mix of shock and horror and sadness ran across his face as he slowly began to piece together the events that caused his love so much pain.

_He took her._

The thought sent a wave of sadness through him. He took her and ravished her and fed on her. _His love._ _His one._ And no doubt that bastard pretend to be him, at the very least he never showed his true self until it was too late for her to turn back.

_He_ took her.

The realization dug into his thoughs and his entire body began to shake with rage. Blood dripped from the palms of his hands as his nails dug into them with the strength of the undead. His chest rose and fell heavily as his breathing turned into growls of hate and his whole body screamed with anger. ‘She was mine’ He stewed _‘MINE!_ ’ With that he turned and flew with a speed and strength only his kind possessed. He flew through the heavy wooden door, smashing it to pieces and barrelling through the outer parts of the wall like a wrecking ball, sending bricks bouncing across the dank hallway.

Adam ran up the stairs and tore through Dracula’s room, spilling furniture with the furiousness of his actions. He ripped off the cover of his bed and smashed through all the doors, searching for him. ‘Mina’ he thought of how scared she was, how she wanted desperately for him to leave and take Elena away. ‘Could she have...’ Adam felt his guts tighten and a burning began in his stomach that seemed to creep up in to his mouth until he could no longer contain it. He screeched as his face twisted over in hate and fury, morphing to that of his true undead self.

_“MINA!”_ Adam flew through the rooms of the house with lightening speed, overturning everything in his path. As he barreled through the last door on the right of the large hall, he found Mina, sitting on the edge of a large bed, hands clasped on her lap. She knew he was coming for her.

_“HOW COULD YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!HOW COULD YOU GIVE HER TO HIM! I TRUSTED YOU!”_ Adams chest rose and fell like bubbling lava and his voice more resembled that of growling wolves rather then anything human. He marched over to her and raised his hand, bringing it down hard on her face it sent Mina flying across the room. She landed on her side on wept out in pain. He rushed her, picking her up he wrapped his large hands around her neck as he lifted her off the floor, shaking her violently as he screamed into her face. Mina grasped at his hands, scratching them but it made no difference. She had never seen Adam like this. He oozed hate for her, she could smell it on his breath.

“You will pay for what you did” He whispered into her face, his voice cold and deadly. He threw her across the room and she bounced on the bed with a thud and a crack of her spine, she whined in pain at the throbbing. Adam jumped on her and straddled her waist, moving his hands to form a white mist that held her arms above her head. Mina looked at him in horror, tears running down her face. Adam looked at her with contempt and let out a terrifying, howling laughter that echoed through the room.

“Do you think for one minute that I care how you feel? I want you to feel what Elena felt, I want you to feel the horror…” He ripped her dress open, exposing her chest and sank his fangs into her shoulder muscle, ripping the tissue in doing so. She screamed in pain. He drank cruelly from her until he felt her body become still, her struggling cease. The tare in her flesh was substantial, the flap of skin hung down form her shoulder to the top of her breast. Adam looked at her eyes as he wiped his mouth. Minas pupils had turned from black to a hazy grey, and her irises, once a dazzling hazel, were now a dead white.

He slid off the bed and stood looking over her stillness. Reaching for the chair tucked neatly into the nook of the desk, Adam broke off the left leg, dropping the rest to the floor. He grabbed a large metal paper weight off the desk, and, using it as a hammer of sorts, rammed the chair leg through Minas chest where her heart lay under her bone. Her one final breath came out as a ghost and vanished in to the musty air.

“The war has begun” Adam gritted out between his teeth and dropped the paper weight to the stone floor. His thoughts quickly returned to Elena and his heart swelled in his chest

“My darling love, I am coming…” He vanished like a wrath in the night, heading toward Elena. He would have no choice but to turn her now. _He_ had given him no choice. But his revenge was so sweet, the pain Dracula will feel…Adam reveled in the thought of it. His reign had been far too long. A war was elevatable – and needed.

 

* * *

 

 

Out from behind a crack in a small door at the base of a bookshelf, a set of green, hazel eyes peered out in utter disbelief at what he had just been an audience too. For the first time he could remember in a long time, Nevada felt terrified. He remained frozen in the closet for hours after. No one would believe this.

 

* * *

 

 

Dracula froze as the vision came to him hundreds of kilometers away. His mouth fell open and tears of despair rolled down his cold cheeks “Mina…” He said in a quiet voice. His hands balled into fists and he let out a bellowing scream that ripped through the cold night, sending all his creatures running in terror.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam sat at the edge of the bed and caressed Elena’s pale face. She wrapped her arms around his and sobbed into them. “I’m so sorry” she chocked out over and over. Tears ran down his cheeks as he touched her silky hair. He didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want this for her. To die is as natural as life itself, how he wished he was able too – to die, to cease his painful existence once and for all. He looked down lovingly at her. She was so beautiful, he had waited an eternity for her.

He grinded his teeth at the thought of him touching her, putting his hands on her body all the while tricking her into thinking he was Adam. The thought revolted him almost to the point of vomiting.

Gently, he scooped her shaky body off the cot into his arms. Adam placed tender kisses all over her wet face. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his neck. She inhaled his scent with a deep breath and relaxed. She felt safe with him.

He carried her through the hallway and up the stairs to the front foyer and out the door into the crisp night. Adam looked at the tiny amount of blood on her neck left from a bite and felt hunger and disgust all at the same time. He licked it off and closed his eyes at her taste, she tasted delicious, and if he was being honest, she looked the same as well.

Vampires insatiable appetite ranged in varying degrees. But the strongest were food and sex. It was part of the curse Adam had to fight constantly to allow true emotions to rule him rather then just the lust for blood and warm, wet places that gave him incredible pleasures.

He studied Elena while he quickly tried to decide where to bring her. If he was going to turn her, he would be damned if it was in _that_ place. It would be a beautiful place, with soft bedding you could just sink in to, and the sounds of nature around them, not sirens and police cars. A smile moved across his face as he thought of the perfect spot. A sadness creped in his chest at what he must do. ‘At least it will be a beautiful place, where she can rest through the pain, and I will be there’ he thought with a heavy heart. He placed a kiss on her temple as he whisked them away into the night.

“I will always be there for you my love”

 

 

 


	8. Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Only Lovers Left Alive with Adam and OFC only.  
> Thanks again for reading!

 

 

The sun was beginning to creep over the trees on the horizon and the path to the cabin was littered with spots of light. Adam carefully navigated his way through the over grown path, intent on reaching the cabin before daylight broke, and saving himself and Elena from certain death. It was not an easy task: He still carried her – refusing to let her down despite her objections, but in doing so he was not as quick, and his steps became uneven and clumsy as he tripped over the dead branched and debris.

His hunger was voracious. He wanted to ravish her. _Now._

The smell of dried blood on Elena’s body was torture. Adam felt his legs begin to shake, and the saliva pooling in his mouth at the thought of tasting her was becoming too much to bare. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so torn and _so_ desperate to have a woman all at the same time. His ability to concentrate was diminishing by the second, and his hunger grew steadily causing his fangs to slowly pull down from his gums.

When Elena looked up at him, he was staring down at her panting. His fangs were fully exposed, and his long tongue licked his lips seductively. She looked up at him again and pushed herself out of his arms, falling onto the leaves below. The look he was giving her was completely predatory, making her shiver. She could feel his arousal, feel his hunger for her. Elena felt fear rising from her core, and she slowly began crawling backwards on her hands and feet in the leaves. There was something in his eyes that made her almost submissive. All her limbs felt like they were being pulled into the ground, hindering her movements.

Their eyes never left each other. The way he stared at her, she couldn’t move away from him. She should have run, but her body slowed as she lay there watching him. Elena felt a burning inside her that was dragging her to him. Desire pulsed through every vein, her body was begging her mind to give in to him. She was so scared, but the _need_ she felt for him was just too strong, it was over whelming; to have him, to feel him, to give herself to him.

Adam watched her like a wolf stocking its prey. His chest heaved, and his breath came out in short, quick gasps. He could smell her menstruation and he growled deep inside his throat. ‘The rarest of all blood, the most precious’ he said to himself ‘She will be all for me, she will be mine forever.’ He lunged himself at her, trying to grab her arm to pull her into his body, but a searing pain made him recoil and hiss. He held his arm tightly and covered the red, blistery burn with inside of his coat.

The sun.

They hadn’t noticed how high the sun had become and it broke the spell both were under.

“Adam!” Elena pushed herself off the ground and ran to him. Taking his arm out of the coat she looked at the burn. It was bad, but not something he wouldn’t recover from with time. It did need to be washed and wrapped and kept from the air and light.

“Adam…” She looked at him and blackness fell all around her as she tumbled to the ground. Adam knelt beside her and felt her forehead. She was cold. Her body was in the place between the living and the dead, leaving it unable to function as before. He picked her up and began once again on shaky legs to the cabin. To claim her, to turn her.

To make her his. Forever.

“Soon my love, we will be one” He kissed her cheek and picked her up, carful not to injure his already burned arm. His desire simmering just under his calm façade

 

* * *

 

 

When Elena awoke she was inside a small room that was beautifully decorated with warm fabrics and cozy décor. Hints of yester year played out all over the room, from the wash basin on the antique dresser to the meticulously carved oval mirror over the dressing table. It was stunning. She looked around and wondered where she was. Adam…where was he?

She threw off the thick duvet and suddenly realized she was now wearing a long, off-white dress with lace and ribbon ties in the front that criss-crossed from below the belly button to mid chest. It was loose at the top and hung freely over her right shoulder. Elena stood up at the side of the bed admiring it. The dress was beautiful. Long to the floor with lace and embroidery covering the skirt and sheer fabric on the arms that flowed through the air when she moved like wings.

Elena took in the room with a sigh. She found herself quite at home in this strange place and she wondered why some things felt familiar to her, like a Deja` vu… but how…

“Hello my darling” His voice was smooth and seductive. Adam stood at the door with his arms crossed over his naked chest, and the look of a starving man in his eyes. Elena’s knees felt like rubber.

“Do you like the dress? I hoped you would…I thought it would look beautiful on you...” He stared at her and it took every bit of control he had not to take her right there. Beautiful was an understatement. She looked beyond stunning; like she was picked by the Gods just for him, waiting for him to come for her. He felt his pants become uncomfortably tight and every part of him ached for her.

“I love it” She suddenly felt very vulnerable and looked away. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes “I know I must have passed out, I don’t remember walking here…thank you”

“For what?”

“For making sure I made it here when I couldn’t do it myself.” Elena nervously played with her fingers. She knew what he was, and she knew she was also on the verge of becoming like him. She had so many questions, but two trumped all of them: Would she forget who she was and become a killer? Sensing her ill ease, Adam reached his hand out for her, and Elena walked to him and took it gladly.

“My dearest love, do not be afraid of what you will become with me. You will still be you – but better in many ways. You will never get sick, you will never have mortal injuries to succumb too, you will live a hundred years and age only one human year…”

He was lying. He prayed she couldn’t sense it.

Adam knew all too well the changes that will come, but he had no choice. She may feel fine now but with in the hour she will be screaming in pain if he doesn’t turn her. Her death will be slow and agonizing, and he will be powerless to stop it. Once she begins to die from the seething poison that that bastard injected into her when he fed on her, Adam could no longer counter the bite with one of his own. Her body would already be shutting down and if he fed on her, it would kill him. His kind could feed only on the living for a reason.

Elena licked his bottom lip and he pulled her into his body, his erection digging into her stomach. She placed her pointer finger on his lips to quite his talking. Walking backwards towards the bed, she never broke eye contact. She could feel him sense her arousal, and from her parted lips a moan escaped, making him hungrier then ever before. He stepped to her, but she shook her head no, he relented and stayed by the door, his wet tongue licking his lips in anticipation while his fangs dripped with saliva waiting for her.

The loose bow at the top of her dress fell apart when she tugged at it, and the crossed ribbon became loose on the fabric covering her breasts. Elena gently pulled the lace apart enough that her nipples showed through. She watched Adam shift as she ran her hand down her throat, feeling her middle swell with wetness for him.

His eyes were completely black now, his fangs fully exposed to her. She laid back on the bed and opened her dress exposing her swollen breast to him. She could hear his growls from across the bedroom and it made her moan for him. She rested both arms above her head, and her hair was a sultry mess all over the pillow. She had awakened in him that which he had buried for a millennia.

With heavy, pounding steps Adam marched toward Elena. Grabbing her hair harshly he attack her expose breasts. His tongue licked in circles around her tender nipple and she moaned for him loudly. He moved from one to the other, licking and sucking passionately. Her fingers tangled in his hair, whispering his name through swollen lips. He made one tiny cut in her pale flesh with his fang and she gasped. It stung, like an insect bite, but her body wanted more – her juices dripping down her inner thigh at the sensation. He drank from her slowly. The taste of her blood in her mouth was ecstasy. Adams eyes rolled back, and his cock leaked. He made another small cut and drank from her again. He looked up at her, and she was panting for him. He could sense her desire – smell her wetness for him, and smell the most precious blood of all waiting for him. From between her legs it trickled down, calling him.

Holding the two sides of the dress he slowly pulled it apart, ripping it in half and exposing her naked body. He threw the dress across the room and stalked up her body with his. He took her mouth and kissed her hard and long. She returned his, sliding her tongue inside and teasing his until Adam grabbed the back of her hair and crashed his mouth into hers again. Loud moans came from them both and he pinned her arms above her head as he kissed down her neck. A white fog held Elena’s arms in place while his mouth licked down her shaky body. His strong tongue sucked on her hip bones, then moved down to her core.

He placed gentle kisses on her middle as he drank from her. He pulled her legs wider apart and buried his face in her quim, hungerly drinking everything she gave him. His tongue teased her clit, rolling it around in circles and sucking on her tender flesh, she was begging him for more. Long, deep, licks over and over sent her into one continuous orgasm and she poured everything into him. Adam growled loudly and ferociously took in all her wetness. He loved the way she tasted, loved the way her cunt poured itself out for him, because of him.

“Do you want me?” His voice more like an animal them a man. Elena was still coming, and all she could do was beg him

“Please Adam…please…”

“Do you want me? Do you want to be mine”?

“Ye…Yesssss…” Her words came out long and sultry and Adam took the head of his cock to tease her entrance.

“Yessss…. I want to be yours foreverrrr….” Elena’s words were dragging out of her, she could barely speak, a sign she was turning. He loved to listen to it, loved that she was turning. He watched her body and took his throbbing cock in his hands. Faster and faster he jerked himself, moaning

“Your wetness and blood are all over me, now open your mouth and swallow my seed” Elena opened her mouth and took everything Adam gave her. Licking his sticky cum off her lips while her hips bucked up, begging to be fucked by him.

“Tell me what you want” His cock was rock hard, and he felt himself grow larger and moaned at the feeling

“Tell me!” His voice no longer one of a man

“Take me…fuck me…”

Adam took his now enormous cock and drove it into Elena’s swollen core. As he entered her, his large fangs came crashing down on the tender flesh of her neck and ripped through it like butter. She screamed in pain, over and over. Unable to move her arms, she squirmed violently under him. He thrust into her, and her juices gushed around his cock inside her. The noises he was making were purely animalistic. Grunts and gowning as he fed on her blood and fucked her, stretching her insides. He shifted and began rubbing over very sensitive parts inside her body. Elena’s screams turned to cries of pleasure. Over and over he hit the spots that gave her orgasms like nothing she had ever felt form any other man.

Now free from the white fog that bond her, Elena wrapped her arms around Adam neck and cried out his name reeling in pleasure she never imagined she could feel. Her body was electric, every shift and thrust and movement sent her into deep, intense, continuous, pleasure.

Adam held her body tight, feeding from her until her movements slowed. Elena had no idea her life was fading away. Her intense orgasms were not only for her pleasure, but also to mask the pain. He thrust inside her slowly now, gently. Her voice still calling his name, still begging for him to take her. When Adam came, he shot rope after rope inside Elena, cursing and calling her name and emptying everything he had inside his beautiful mate.

When he was fully spent, he looked down at her and his eyes brimmed with tears. She lay there, under him, completely still. The torn flesh on her neck where he fed as they coupled, which should be running with blood, was empty and dry – dry from him. Adam lay beside her on the bed, caressing her cheek and wiping the hair off her face. He knew he didn’t have a choice, he had to turn her, or she would end up a slave to Dracula – just like Mina was.

She was _his_ – his one for life. There was no way in hell she would serve that monster _._

Not _ever._

Adam pulled the blankets over their naked bodies and pulled Elena into him. It will be a very long day while she turned, and he would be there for her, always. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes as the sun of another day rose over the hidden cabin in the woods, he prayed it stayed that way.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The New Bride

 

 

 

The screaming was sickening.

Elena’s screeches of pain sent chills up Adams spine. Covered in sweat and foaming at the mouth, her unconscious body twitched and shook violently as the change took over her. All he could do was watch helplessly and try to make her as comfortable as possible, which was quite sad he thought, considering he is the one who inflected this hell on her.

‘I had no choice’ He said to the empty room running his hands down his face, so his fingers rested on his lips. ‘Had Dracula not injected her with his...’ he winced slightly at the thought ‘ _diseases_ , I could have left her mortal. But he just had to have what was mine – had to only slightly drain her, knowing full well it would kill her unless I intervened and turned her completely.’ Adams fist were balled up so tight both hands were white with rage and hate thinking about how he tricked her into thinking it was him…then taking her – taking her when he knew how much she meant to him. Rage was not a strong enough word to describe the emotions that were taking over his body, and Adam shook with the hatred bubbling up from his core. ‘Soon he will come here, seeking his revenge for Mina’s death - and _I_ will be waiting’ He pushed down the hate, where it settled nicely in his ribs, waiting for its moment to be unleashed.

 

* * *

 

 

Nevada peered in cautiously through the dirty window of the cabin. There he spotted Elena, twitching and convulsing. He watched with horror as her body twisted and contorted into forms that he thought were impossible for the human body to achieve. He crouched lower as he watched Adam enter the room. His guts pulled and tightened upon seeing his attention and care for Elena – attention and care he had never given her.

Nevada looked at all his women the same. As his; as things to use, and fuck, and show off, and control. In his mind, that’s what they were good for. Below him. He would never allow himself to feel for any of them, they would just betray him and use his sympathies for their own gain. But as much as he tried to fight off the nagging feelings of guilt that had begun to eat away at his guts for the recent beating he had inflected on Elena, Nevada just couldn’t let it go, much to his annoyance. The thought that he may actually care for this woman was terrifying. And now seeing her here with him, the way he tenderly brushed her hair from her face and wiped her brow so the sweat wouldn’t sting her eyes, sent his possessive self into a jealous internal fit.

She belonged to him. And there was no fucking way he was leaving without her.

 

* * *

 

 

Adam sensed something, some movement from outside. He stood up quickly from the bed side and cocked his head to listen.

“Dracula? Here so soon? Impossible. I would have felt him nearing the cabin ages ago” He spoke aloud to himself. “Still…” He closed his eyes and projected himself to the outside of the cabin in a white mist. Rounding the corner of the building there he saw a man trying to pry open the window of the room where Elena rested. Staring at him for no more then a second, he recognized the zombie immediately. It was the man who had beaten Elena severely, almost to death.

“You, mortal,” he grinded out of his clenched jaw “are a dead man walking.” He rushed Nevada in his white mist but then stopped abruptly. The evil smile that played across Adam’s lips would have sent Nevada running for his life had he been able to see it. “A perfect treat for my love” He waited for the mortal to enter the room. Blood dripped from his tightly balled fists as his nail dug deeply into his palms.

Nevada stood inside, crouching under the window he just broke in through. He pulled his gun and cocked it as silently as possible. He studied the room from his crouched position and saw no one else. He stood cautiously, pointing his pistol forward, moving it back and forth as his eyes shot across the room. When he reached Elena’s bedside he tried to wake her with one hand while having a firm grip on his gun in the other, eyes constantly searching the room for anyone who would come in from any angle. He tried again to wake her, this time violently shaking her motionless body while whispering loudly her name. “Elena, wake the fuck up. We are leaving – Elena!”

He watched from his invisible state with disgusted amusement at the mortal attempting to wake his beautiful love from her metamorphosis. It sent chills up Adam’s spine. He wanted to wake her now and watch her feed on the flesh of her former tormentor, so she may have the satisfaction of watching him beg for his life as she ripped him apart. The thought made him grin from ear to ear as he watched Nevada trying to wake her in vain.

 She would be starving upon awakening. The first feed is always the most sensual for his species, the most erotic. Hard and long orgasms usually accompany the first feeding, and he felt his pants become more uncomfortably tight as he pictured her middle dripping down her inner thighs upon draining his life. He could wait no longer to watch this mortal die.

Adam closed his eyes and called to her.

“Elena, my bride, my most beautiful love, awake now and _feed!”_ The inhuman voice that rose out of the corner caused Nevada to jump with surprise. As he turned he saw Adam and froze. His black eyes burrowed deep into his as his fangs slowly ran down his lips. Nevada fired at the thing in the corner, trying to move from the bed side to run but something had his arm. He looked down to see Elena staring up at him with the evillest smile he had ever seen in his entire life. Fear rose up from his stomach and looked on her with terror in his eyes. Small whimpers made their way through his lips as he stared in the black holes where her eyes used to be.

“Hello Nevada” The voice was straight from hell “Did you miss me?” He tried to back away, but he couldn’t move, his body frozen with fear and arousal. Elena ran her hand down the side of his face and smiled, her fangs fully exposed to him now.  She then ran her hands over her breasts and licked her lips, moaning at the sensation. Nevada growled as his cock became harder, watching her touch herself. She gently ran her hand down the lace trim of her panties and began moving her fingers in a circular motion, closing her eyes as her wetness ran down her hand. Nevada was so hard he became weak under Elena’s spell, begging her to suck his cock as he watched her masturbate in front of him. He could see her juices flowing down her legs and his cock leaked and throbbed at the sight. “Do you like what you see lover?” She purred “Is this what you want?” She spread her legs apart for him to look and her swollen middle. He gasped, trying to crawl on top of her. “Let me fuck you, _please_!” His desperate, pleading cries caused Adam to laugh out loud at the sight. ‘Revenge is so sweet’ he mused

“Take him now my darling. _Feed_ ”

At Adams command Elena grabbed Nevada’s head and twisted it sideways. He screamed at the pain and the popping sounds echoed through the room as she threw him on the bed by his neck. She pounced on top of him and tore at his flesh, tearing a piece of skin from his neck, she sank her fangs into his pulsing vein. Elena moaned and rubbed her middle up and down Nevada’s leg, his painful screams only fuelled her desire more. She drank and drank, with every gulp of his blood her cunt poured out wetness all over him as she came over and over. She ravished him until his movements slowed and his screams became only whimpers of begging and pleading. His jeans were soaked clean through with his ejaculate.

Elena’s cries were driving Adam crazy with desire. His darkened eyes loving the sight of his bride enjoying such intense pleasure. He palmed his hard cock and moaned at the sight of her. He could see the line of her juices on Nevada’s jeans and could smell her scent from across the room. It was intoxicating.

Elena’s last orgasm ripped through her and she screamed Adams name. Falling on the limp body beneath her, she panted heavily, trying to regain her breath. She stared down at Nevada, her eyes now back to human form. She enjoyed killing him. For all the times he beat her, for all the times he made her bleed, for all the times he made her feel so low she couldn’t even get out of bed, for all the times he humiliated and berated her…this revenge was the sweetest and most satisfying.

Elena looked into Nevada’s clouded eyes. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. She stared in his eyes until the life ran out of them, and he died under her.

Adam grabbed Elena by the neck and threw her against the wall. Ripping of her under clothes he rammed his thick cock inside her and she cried out with pleasure. He fucked her hard as she begged him for more, every word she muttered sending him closer to his completion. With a yell, Adam shot his seed deep inside her, thrusting hard to empty every last drop of himself inside his new bride.

Elena looked in his eyes and smiled. She cupped his face and covered it with tiny, loving kisses. She had never felt better in her life. Adam smiled at her and carried her to the bed. He pushed Nevada’s lifeless body off the side and laid her down gently beside him. He ran his fingers through her hair, amazed at how soft the strands were.

“I love you Adam” Elena confessed, a blush taking over her now pale cheeks.

“I love you too, my darling bride” and he kissed her lips tenderly as he watched her close her eyes and yawn.

They fell asleep, wrapped peacefully in each others’ arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Far away, in a cold, desolate land, a set of eyes watched the two lovers sleep. And plotted his revenge.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Centuries End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam and Dracula battle it out.

 

 

Adam was flung across the room with such force that his torso hit the wall first, leaving his legs to fly up behind him on a 90-degree angle. His spine popped and the shrill echo of bones breaking filled the once peaceful cabin. He hit the floor with the side of his face, body still contorted as if he had no vertebrae.

Elena screamed in horror, reaching for his hand in vain. She tried to scamper off the bed to safety, to run, but her legs were bound in the sheets, tangled in the mess of fabric left from the ravishing she received countless times. She kicked at them desperately, trying to pull her them free.

A cold hand grabbed her arm and threw her to the wall, smashing the mirror that sat atop the simple dresser, it came barreling down. The dresser dropped on top of her, pinning her on the floor. She struggled to push it off, almost removing it before she felt a numbing cold creeping up her legs until it engulfed her entire body, leaving Elena completely paralyzed. Tears stained her white face as she looked at Adams still body. Unable to blink, her tears clouded her eyes blurring her vision.

There, in the middle of the small cabin, stood Dracula. His face tight with madness and rage, he bellowed out an insidious, screeching laugh that resembled nails down a chalkboard. His thick fur coat was stained with blood and his muddied boots stomped in time with his cackles. Discarding his outer clothes, he lifted the dresser off Elena with a snap of his hand, sending her floating toward him. She hovered in front of him, and he licked his lips.

“Why so frightened my dear?” He said, smiling with contempt “Surly Adam told you I’d be coming…”

His black tongue shot out of his mouth, massaging the side of her face before completely wrapping around her neck and squeezing, connected and separate from the interior of his mouth simultaneously.

“My darling Elena, can you catch your breath? The red glow of your cheeks does complement the pale of your skin so well…perhaps a little more colour…” With his long nail he viciously tore through the flesh of her neck, leaving behind a huge gash that flooded crimson liquid down her half-clothed body. Helpless and unable to move, Elena watched in horror from above as her life force poured on to the floor.

Dracula turned her body toward Adams horrific form that lay motionless against the wall and smiled. He slowly dragged his lizard like tongue up Elena’s neck and his eyes fluttered shut at the taste of her blood. When he opened them, he was met with a gaze full of hate and rage. Adam tried to move, but the spell was too powerful, even for him to escape it. Dracula laughed out loud, clearly pleased with his work and the suffering he had inflicted on the two lovers.

“I forgot how much fun revenge can be!”

 He clasped his hands in front of him and grinned. His fangs were fully exposed and his face morphed into his true self, repulsive and rotten – like a wolf that had been beaten and left for dead.  He put his hands on Elena’s shoulders and slowly walked around her floating self.

“Do you wish you were there Adam, when I fucked her in all the ways you can not? Do you wish you had the opportunity to watch as she came over and over again – dripping her precious juices down my skin as I impaled her with my manhood, screaming in pleasure as every bump, every ridge of my cock gave her pleasure you could only dream of providing a woman.” His hands slithered from behind her back to cup her breast. He kneaded and twisted the nipple, switching from left to right. Much to Elena’s horror and revulsion, the touching caused a moan to fall from her lips.

“Adam…” She cried “Adam I’m so sorry…” She tried to free herself but failed, his power was just too strong. “Please forgive me...” Bile rose from her stomach as she felt his hands slithering down her sides to the lace trim of her under clothes. His claw like fingers teased with the elastic band as he stared into Adams helpless eyes and licked his lips. He grinned at the sadness and rage he saw staring back at him ‘How perfect’ Dracula thought ‘The stars are aligned in my favor this night. How it will please me to hear his screams as he watches me pull her apart at the seams’ What could only be called an attempt at a giggle that came from his mouth at the thought of his seemingly flawless plot, Dracula failed to notice that Adams hand was moving; moving more freely by the second.

“Ah my dear Elena, I do love the way you feel…always so wet for your master” He slid his finger past her underwear to run along her slick folds. He growled deep in his throat and Elena felt his swollen cock at her back twitching, and God forbid, growing larger then its inhuman form already was. “Tell me you want me to fuck you – tell your Master you want me between your legs…” Elena tried desperately to pull herself away, but she was frozen. And much to her dismay, soaking wet. She looked at Adam and mouthed the words ‘I love you’ to him and hung her head, too ashamed to look at him further.

Was this it? After all the time, and sorrow of never fitting in – with anyone, to finally find the one person she not only fit in with, but with whom she fell in love with, just to die at the hands of this beast that held her? What was the point then? To die so quickly after finding the happiness she craved for so long… It was a cruel joke played by fate and she hated whatever God decided she didn’t deserve better then this. Anger filled her stomach.

“I _do_ deserve better then this” she grinded out through her clenched jaw. The emotion came tumbling out and there was no stopping it.

“This is _not_ me you monster! This is you – _you_ are doing this to me, _not_ my natural reaction to your hideousness, your disgusting form! This is the only way you can have me is by force, how pathetic! Such a powerful being reduced to trapping his prey with a spell - with magic. Completely unable to make me _want you_ on your own…”

Dracula yanked Elena’s jaw back to face him, it was terrifying.

“Do not speak at me as if you know these things to be true!” Blood dripped from where his nail dug into her face “I can have you at my will, make no mistake!” He slid two fingers past her folds and inside of her. Her wetness gushed around his hand as she came, her tear stained face rubbed against his. “Did you feel that my little whore? I made you come with just one push inside you – _I_ did that, not magic. You came because of me - because you want _me,_ you want my cock deep inside you. Do you so soon forget the ravishing I gave you, how you begged me to fuck you, my darling little slut! You shall be _my_ new bride – _MINE ALO_ NE! I will take you as he took my Mina from me. And for the rest of eternity, you Adam, will suffer with the same heartache you inflicted upon me ten fold! You are damned to a life of misery without your darling love!” Dracula laughed hysterically while licking the still running blood off Elena’s face. “ _I_ am the only one who can pleasure you, I am your _only_ master, say it! Call my name..!”

As Dracula screamed in Elena’s ear, he failed to notice that Adam had crawled over to the adjacent wall. He slid up the wall like a snake, gaining his balance with his arms to the side. His eyes a shell of the former beautiful blue Elena had fallen in love with. In their place, there were black holes that glimmered with red pupils – the red a tell tale sign of something more sinister lurking beneath. The shape was distorted to something mirroring the eyes of a jackal, and the noise his breath made could no longer be construed as a human. Or vampire.

As Adam grasped the wall, his arms began to grow outward and course hair filled the skin. His hands mutated and shook as his fingers stretched out and grew wide and long. From the tips, lengthy, black claws made their appearance with a slow, suction noise like that of a boot finally being pulled free of thick mud. His pale skin gave way to a dark gray pigment that was covered in more hair that grew out of his body like a weed. His slender stature gave way to muscular, bulky flesh as the cracking of newly formed bones and defined muscles grew outward from within his frame, producing terrifying popping and crunching sounds. His growls and whines echoed through the room as his body thrashed and convulsed. With each movement he grew taller, and wider, his form hissing at each new bump and indentation. His legs bulked out to an enormous size with his knees bending backwards, pulling his calf out to expose the now paw-like foot reaching far behind the front part of the thigh. His sharp cheek bones enlarged forward as his chin and upper lip and nose were stretched frontwards. His skull cracked under the pressure of the transformation, and a haunting, blood curdling howl left his mouth that reverberated off the peeling drywall. As his jaw drew out, long white teeth pierced through the gums sending blood and puss running down Adams now fur covered body. For a moment, he was motionless.

He lifted his head away from his chest and stepped away from the wall. Elena screamed.

There, standing at an impossible height in front of them, was Adam.  A Lycan.

“No… it can not be!”

Dracula stood stunned – seething with hate and fear. “A shape shifter. How is this possible? The blood line was severed centuries ago! My race made sure of it, I killed your elders myself!” Pushing the still floating Elena hard to the wall. She dropped on top of a small table braking it apart with the weight of her fall, the spell that held her now broken. Adams Lycan form reached a long clawed arm out for her, staring as she lay motionless. His head turned back towards Dracula, ears collapsed back tight to his head, he bared his teeth growling.

“You are an abomination! I will not allow this repulsive intertwining of the species, I will kill you as I have killed your kind for a millennia. Now bow down in front of me where you belong beast, in front of your lord and mast-“

Adam lunged at Dracula with a nightmarish yell, picking his body up he throwing him at the window, smashing the glass and sending him tumbling outside. He stocked over to grab him but Dracula was gone. A shrill scream came from Adam as Dracula pierced his side with his blade, sending him stumbling to the right, tripping over Elena. Dracula rushed toward him and pounced. Blade in hand, he pushed it to Adams elongated face. They struggled, one equally as powerful as the other. Adam pierced his chest with his sharp claw and sent Dracula flying backward, blood pouring from the rip in his flesh. They crashed into each other once again, Dracula wrapping a hand around his neck and lifting him, chocking the Lycan. Adam fought his grip, bringing his hand up he hit him hard and Dracula staggered back, dazed. Seizing the opportunity, Adam clutched the leg from the table that broke Elena’s fall, and, leaping in the air he came down on top of Dracula, burying the stake deep in his chest.

Adams vision began to blur and he staggered backward, grunting. Dracula smiled as blood dripped from his mouth, a sick coughing laugh came from him as he watched Adam lose his balance.

“Y…you see beast” He pulled a curled dagger from behind him that was covered in blood. “I win again”

Adams black eyes went wide at the sight of it. The dagger was a formattable weapon, only used by the oldest of elders. It was the only weapon in the Vampire arsenal that could harm a Lycan, even kill one if whomever wielded the blade had the strength to cut through the thick spine. It could only be conjured forth by a Vampire elder. Adam thought it had been destroyed centuries ago in the wars.

Adam fell to the ground, his body slowly returning to human form. Dracula dragged himself closer to him. He raised his hand with the dagger to stab him for the last time, when his eyes went wide and gurgling sounds fell from his lips. He looked up to see Elena standing behind him, the other table leg in her hand, and the length of it through Dracula’s heart. She drove it in harder and he dropped to the floor. He yelped and screeched as his arms flailed in the air, slowly vanishing in a black mist and seeping through the cracks of the floor. His clothing the only things that remained.

 

Elena crawled to Adam and lifted his head on to her lap.  She caressed his cheek, feeling his sharp cheekbones beginning to protrude from the mass of hair slowly leaving his face. Her tears ran gently down her cheek, and Elena looked at Adams broken body. She couldn’t even speak to him, she couldn’t even believe what she just saw, or that she was part of it…whatever it was. It was indescribable. She just cried and mumbled incoherent words as she rocked back and forth, the limp weight of Adam’s body keeping the momentum for her.

 “Come back to me…” Elena rested her head on Adams chest, holding him tightly. Exhaustion overtook her tired body, the rhythmic motion lulling her to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

She dreamt of a meadow at dusk, with large rolling hills, and men on horseback in armour with swords at their sides. At the back of the caravan there was a large wooden wagon with iron runs and a gate that was sealed with locks and chains. Elena stood to the side, peering under a ragged blank that covered it. It was a cage. She saw something moving back and forth; a large animal, a lion perhaps, or a panther…it was impossible to make out from that angle. Someone from the caravan smiled at her and pulled the blanket off. It charged at the cell from every direction, frantically trying to escape. Elena stood staring at it. It was a Lycan.

She moved closer and it stopped and snarled at her, but she kept moving towards it. She reached her hand out between the runs and touched its ear gently, then she pet its head and smiled. The Lycan looked at her, nuzzling it’s face into her palm.

It reached two clawed fingers through two of the runs and looked at her.

“Take this, give it to your creature.”

Elena jumped, falling backwards and landing on her bottom.

“You can speak! How did you do that?”

“We always speak, you humans just never listen. Give this to him. Hurry, his time is short”

Taking the small sachet in her hands, Elena rolled it around then lifted it part way to her nose and scoffed. It stunk. She raised her head to ask what was in it, but the cage was empty, the Lycan gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Elena gasped and opened her eyes. When she opened her hand, the sachet the Lycan gave her was still crumpled there. She couldn’t explain it, and didn’t quite believe it, but had to use. She had to try.

_‘…his time is short’_

The Lycan's words rang over and over in her head, but Elena didn’t know what to do with it. Panic rose from her stomach. “What am I supposed to do! What if I make it worse and he...Oh God! I don’t know what to do…um…” She dumped the tiny bag out on the floor, recoiling from the stink she fingered through the contents. It looked like dried herbs with some hard, small black stones.

”What am I supposed do with this?!” Flustered and panicked she yelled to the empty room. Feeling she was out of time, Elena grabbed the pile and shoved it in and over Adams wound. The squishing noise her hand made against his torn flesh made her gag, and bile and acid run up her throat, burning it.  She piled the contents inside of him, pushing them as far as they would go, turning her head to vomit so it wouldn’t pool in her lap. The smell was almost unbearable, and it seemed to worsen as she worked it inside him. Finally, unable to bare the smell, and the blood, and everything around her she crawled on all fours to the door. Reaching up she grasped the handle, only to have it slip from her blood covered hands multiple times. On the last try the latch clicked open and her body fell through the thresh hold to the decaying steps. Elena coughed and cried and vomited once more, the ends of her hair dangling in the chunky mixture. She shivered as she pulled herself into the crisp air.

The sun was coming up in the distance, and she rolled on her back to look at it. It was a beautiful sight; pinks, oranges and yellows streaking the sky with white clouds forming on the horizon around the sun. She wished she hadn’t taken every sun rise she ever saw for grated all these years, their beauty was truly spectacular. Elena doubted she would see them again. She couldn’t move and really didn’t care too. When the sun hit the porch, she decide she would let it take her. Looking at Adams motionless body Elena ached to join him, wherever he may be now. The mixture from the dream didn’t work to bring him back, or perhaps she didn’t move fast enough, or maybe he was doomed from the start and her efforts were in vain. She’d never know.

The sun creeped up the porch and rolled over her face. She felt the warm rays and smiled, waiting for the light to burn her to ashes, taking her home to him forever.

“Elena, open your eyes my darling”

She heard his voice and knew the end was near. She felt his soft touch on her cheek and moved into it – almost home

“Elena…open your eyes and look at me”

Elena opened her eyes, wider then she ever had before. Standing over her covered in blood and smiling, rubbing her cheek, was Adam. She shot up, unable to believe her own eyes as the tears poured down her face in disbelief. She squinted to see his face clearly, the silhouette of the sun behind him made him look like an angel.

“Are you dead? Are we – dead?”

Adam grinned “No my love, we are alive… Give me your hand” Adam extended his good arm to Elena and stood slowly, his wounds still painful. He carefully stood up off one knee, making sure he had balance for both of them. He looked at her bewildered face.

 

 “How are you still alive? The sun…it’s all over you…” She ran her hands all over his exposed skin like he was gold. He took her chin in his hands and angled her face towards his in a kiss that sent shivers up both their spines.

“You are the one. The one I was told would free me”

“Who told you this?”

“A wise Lycan elder. He said dark days were ahead… He was right about a great many thing my love, you being one of them.”

Elena looked up at Adam, confused.

 “What happens now? Are you here, to stay?”

“ _We_ are here to stay. Together, as one. The curse has been broken” Adam took her hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her fingers. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips on his.

The kiss was electric- it bonded them together, forever etched within the other one’s heart. In the light, and heat of the sun, they finally found what both had been searching for their entire lives.

They found each other, and a new world unfolding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, all done - Thanks so much for reading my story, for the comments, and the kudos! You guys are awesome!


End file.
